


Jotunn Cuddles

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fever, Feverish Tony, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Sick Tony, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: Tony is miserable, both from the fever that's burning through him and the fact that he's missing his boyfriend.  Luckily, Loki arrives just in time to ease his discomfort with his special brand of care.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 208





	Jotunn Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/gifts).



> So I actually wrote this in 2016, but I only ever put it on tumblr. I came across it again while looking through my docs on my laptop, and decided to share it with y'all here. Hope you enjoy this! ^-^ Based off this [lovely fanart](https://zwierzodudle.tumblr.com/post/65861900064/pros-of-having-a-frost-giant-boyfriend-you-can) by zwierzodudle on tumblr! Please check out their work, it's amazing and I have lots of other fic ideas that I want to base off their other Frostiron fanarts!

“But –”

“No, Tony.”

“ _ _Bruuuce__.”

“You try to get up one more time, and I’ll have Thor get Loki.”

Tony slumped back against the pillows keeping him upright, sniffing loudly before pouting at the (‘ _ _mean, no fun, overprotective’__ ) doctor standing beside his bed. “Like Loki would answer him. He doesn’t even answer __me__ when I call,” he grumbled, gesturing towards the amulet at the edge of the bed.

It was circular, about 2 inches around, with a symbol in the center that looked suspiciously like the god’s helmet. __‘“Just press and hold the center, and I’ll be at your side in an instant”, my__ ass _ _.’__ “He was probably more focused __on__ my ass when he said that, the bastard,” Tony muttered under his breath.

Bruce just sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward for the tenth time in as many minutes. “Well, Tony, I can’t tell you more than I already have. Just rest – maybe catch a nap – and have Jarvis call one of us if you need something.” Walking to the door, he added with a smile, “I’m sure Steve is cooking a soup for your lunch as we speak.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll sleep some more, you mother hen,” Tony waved Bruce away, turning to pummel his mountain of pillows into shape.

The door clicked shut behind him, and Tony allowed himself to collapse face-first into the soft mounds as his headache made itself known again. The throbbing seemed to increase even as his nose began itching, and Tony groaned in frustration.

Sniffing again, he threw an arm out to find a ( _ _hopefully__ ) clean tissue and lifted his head to blow his nose. Rolling onto his back, Tony’s eyes were immediately drawn towards the amulet beside his foot.

A pause, then he rolled back onto his side, closing his eyes with another pitiful sniff.

* * * * *

“Get some more ice packs, he’s too hot.”

Tony squirmed under the blankets, the sheets sticking to his skin so __uncomfortable__. Another shock of heat went through his body, and he moaned softly.

“Tony? Buddy, can you hear me?”

That sounded like...Steve? He forced his, surprisingly heavy, eyelids open – only to groan and shut them again as a wave of dizziness crashed over him.

“No Tony, stay with us.” And that was Bruce now. “We’re trying to bring your fever down, but you need to stay awake, please.”

Tony knew that, knew succumbing would be dangerous. But he was so __tired__ , and his head still hurt. At least his nose wasn’t bothering him anymore.

“Tony? Tony! He’s going down again, where’s Clint with the ice?”

Then, right before it went black, there was a new but familiar voice.

“What’s going on here?”

* * * * *

Loki took in the state of his and his lover’s room, his frown only lessening when his eyes passed over Tony himself. But then the frown grew when he realized the man was currently unconscious, and taking in the ice packs placed along his body, quickly put two and two together. The result was not one he was happy with.

Luckily, he __did__ know how to help his Tony, and quickly barked out, “Everyone out. I’ll take it from here.”

Bruce and Steve met each other’s eyes across Tony’s still form, before looking back at Loki. Huffing an impatient sigh, Loki bit out, “If you would rather he be saved from brain damage, I would suggest you make haste.”

At that, they both scrambled upright, nearly bowling Clint over when he finally arrived with the now useless ice. Once the door was shut and the retreating footsteps gone, Loki turned back towards the bed.

Methodically, Loki began taking off his clothes, reaching for the magic within him to willingly change form. As he took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, he could see his skin changing color in the corners of his eyes. His true focus, however, was on the shivering man lying on their bed.

Usually fluffy brown locks of hair lay matted and sweaty against a clammy forehead. Unease was featured blatantly across Tony’s expression, as well as in the fists clenching and unclenching the sheets beneath him. A soft whine emitted from his throat, before his legs kicked out sporadically.

Slipping off his pants, a chill already emanating from his newly-changed skin, Loki padded over to the bed. Pulling the crumpled sheets out from under Tony’s body, he carefully arranged them around his lover so that only his head was peeking out – and barely that. __‘I want to help him after all, not__ freeze _ _him.’__

Climbing onto the bed and lying on his side, Loki pressed his chest right against Tony’s back, allowing the rest of his body to curl and relax around Tony’s body naturally. Tucking his nose against Tony’s still sweet-smelling hair, he maneuvered his left hand up to comb through the sweaty locks. Bringing his other arm around Tony’s body, he pulled him close and secure against him.

Small shivers wracked Tony’s body, low moans escaping slightly chapped lips every now and then, but Loki simply pulled him closer. Massaging Tony’s head lightly, the headache tormenting him no doubt from stress, Loki settled in for the wait.

Eventually, Loki could tell that the fever had broken. The feverish muttering quieted, the heat from Tony’s head against Loki’s cheek ebbed off, and finally – __‘thankfully’__ – the shaking stopped.

Loki waited a few minutes, then ducked down and left a light kiss on the warm neck in front of him. A soft sigh, then the man in front of him stirred. “Hmmm....wha-?” Loki watched, a smile playing on his lips, as Tony turned his head slightly to peer back at him with one barely-opened eye.

It took Tony’s still mostly-asleep mind a moment to recognize the Frost giant behind him, and he couldn’t help the happy feeling go through him at the sight of Loki. He was sure the bastard __knew__ it too, if the way his grin grew was any indication.

Huffing indignantly – or at least attempting to – Tony closed his eyes and turned back into the solid cooled arm beneath his head. “About time you got here, Reindeer Games.”

Loki chuckled softly as the man fell back asleep, his smaller body curling unconsciously back into Loki’s own. With Tony now recovering, Loki lay his head behind Tony’s, allowing himself to fully relax and join his mortal in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
